Vacation chaos
by darkaznang3l
Summary: Tsunade decides to give the teams some vacation time and the teachers as well. The vacation is swell But lots of chaotic things happen as well. I suck at summeries but just read inside. Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter one: invatation to a vacation

Chapter one: Invitation to a vacation

Hey guys! My first Naruto chapter! Hope you guys like it and don't think it's too bad.

………………………………

It was a nice day in Konoha and all the team members have been asked to go down to the Hokage's office. They all arrived there in a short period of time and saw Tsunade standing there looking crazy waving some colorful pieces of paper around.

Then everyone got annoyed since she kept on doing that for a minute or two…maybe even three! So they all said, "What is it!" except for Neji, Sasuke, and Shino since they thought they were too cool to be stupidly saying something stupid like 'what is it.' The only thing they think that is exceptionally ok to say is 'hn.'

"Well, since you guys have been good ninjas and doing your job well. You guys deserve to go on vacations or anywhere fun! And these are first class tickets to go wherever you want on a luxurious limo!" Tsunade said excitedly. They all cheered and punched the air except for the three antisocial people who just said 'hn.'

THE NEXT DAY

In the morning, Naruto woke up extra early to get everything ready for his vacation. He did his business zippity quick and sped out the door to the place everyone was suppose to meet to wait for their luxurious limo ride.

Naruto arrived there but was surprised to see everyone there, even the teachers. Well, not everyone. Only Kakashi was missing. Duh, he's always late so you can't really expect anything. They all waited patiently for Kakashi to show up but lost their patience since they really wanted to go to the vacation.

"Where is that Kakashi-sensei!" yelled out Naruto. "Shut up Naruto. Kakashi-sensei will be here," said Sakura. _Inner Sakura: Hell! He better be here or else!_

All of the sudden, before could the teachers could be mad at Kakashi for being late he popped up and stood on the rail of the bridge. "Kakashi! You're late!" they all exclaimed. Kakashi scratched his head and laughed. "Sorry, sorry, but it was because a black cat crossed my path." "Save your excuses for later," they all said.

Then they waited some more. "Isn't this funny? We've waited for a long time already but the limo isn't even here yet," said Naruto. The second after he said that, two limos arrived. "Well, that's funny," he said.

"Okay everyone! Get in the limo!" shouted Lee. They all ran in there and pushed each other over what seat they should sit in. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino didn't bother since they don't care who or where to sit since they are too antisocial. All the students sat in one limo and all the teachers and adults sat in the other.

IN THE LIMO

"Wow, this is so cool!" shouted Sakura. Then she pressed a button and soda came out. She took it and opened it. Lee was hungry so he looked for a button for some food and pressed one. Hot delicious soup appeared. "Wow! That is amazing!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hey, I wonder what this does," said Naruto and pressed a button which turned on the air conditioner full power which made Sakura spill her drink on her clothes, which made her jumped back, which made her knock Lee and his hot soup on himself, which made him scream and elbow Neji which made him get mad and try to gentle fist Lee to next Tuesday but Lee already moved back but he was too mad to notice so he gentle fisted Shino instead. But then that made Shino really mad so he released his swarms of bugs which made everyone scream and create total chaos.

MEANWHILE

Tsunade searched and searched for a long time for a button for some sake. She finally found it and pressed it. A bottle of sake appeared and she drank some. Kakashi was reading his little book and Gai was doing…doing something youthful. Asuma was smoking and Kurenai was…well who knows what Kurenai was doing. Yes, the teachers were having a great time and everything for them was going swell.

BACK TO THE OTHER LIMO

Everything was a disaster. It was dirty and trashy with things all over the place with some dead bugs since there were too many and some got stepped on. Yes, Shino was miserable for his friends got killed in 'battle.' So he picked them up and made the limo driver stop the ride so he can bury them properly.

He found a nice park and started making holes in the grass for his little bug friends. Well, making holes in the grass made the park owner really mad. "Hey you! Stop making holes in my park or I'll sue you!" the park owner yelled. This made Shino mad even more! This was a 'funeral' for his bug friends and some stupid dumb ass just thinks he can yell and pout about his stupid park. So Shino released swarms and swarms of bugs to torment the stupid park owner.

While the stupid park owner was getting tormented by bugs Shino carefully placed each bug in their grave and said some things to them and made the others say things too since they were the one who stepped on them. They were even lucky he'd let them live!

Shikamaru went up first. "Um, all the troops here were great. Um…" he felt uncomfortable doing this. "…they were good little bugs. Uh…uh…may they be at peace." He was happy he finished. And so the others went up next and so on and so on until they were done. Shino was the last one to say a few words but it wasn't a few. It was a lot. He finally finished in an hour. They were all relieved that he finished except for Shino who didn't want to leave his 'friends' there.

They went into the limo and continued on to their vacation spot.

…………………………………….

Ahahaha! How'd you guys like my first Naruto chapter? I hope you guys don't think its too bad. Anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter two: yay! we're finally here!

Chapter two: Yay! We're finally here!

Yay! My second chapter…please review. If you don't then I will throw a forking beach at you! Ahahahaha! I am so evil!

……………………………………………….

The limo ride was long. It was so long that no one did anything except stay there and think about how long it is. Yeah, it's that long. They were all doing their little business including Sasuke who was filing his neat, pretty, nails. They were all so bored until the limo stopped with a screech.

"Are we here?" asked Sakura. "What do you think?" said Tenten. "The driver may need to use the bathroom and stop," said Sakura stupidly. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Shut up! We're here! Now leave so I can get on with my life!" said the driver. They all stared at him and his rudeness. So they decided to leave and walk to the spot where they were supposed to be at. But then Neji did not approve of this rudeness so he walked back towards the driver and gentle fisted him into the next generation.

"Were we you guys? We were waiting for an hour already you know," complained Tsunade. They all stared at Shino, but Shino gave them a better stare (not like you could tell) so they got scared and turned away.

"Whatever. Let's just go," scoffed Neji. "Where?" asked Lee. "There's a nice cabin at the beach since that's our first destination," said Tsunade. The teams and the teachers walked toward where they were supposed to be.

AT THE BEACH

They noticed that they were at the beach since there was a sign that says 'Beach' but if you thought it was beach, then you are wrong because it does not say 'Beach.' It says 'Konoha Beach.' The beach was clean and pretty with clean unpolluted water. The air did not seem contaminated either.

"Wow! Who knew that this beach is so pretty!" exclaimed Ino. "Where are we going to sleep?" said Hinata shyly. "Over there," said Kakashi who looked up from his little book.

They walked to the cabin and stood at the door steps. "Aren't we going to go in or wait here until next year?" said Shikamaru. They stared at him and shrugged but since they guessed he was right they went in. The cabin wasn't very big but it was pleasant looking with few homey touches. But the problem was that there weren't enough rooms for all the genins and jounin teachers.

"Why won't you guys just share room with your roommates? I think that that is most convenient," said Tsunade. They all nod except for Neji, Sasuke, and Shino who thought it would be a burden to share the same rooms with their teammates. "Well since it's late, I think its best if we stay in the cabin. We will start our vacation tomorrow," said Tsunade who took note that it was already 6:00pm.

"I'm so hungry," complained Naruto whose stomach was grumbling. "I could use a bowl of ramen," he continued. "Why won't some of you make some food so we won't starve to death," said Kakashi who pointed at the girls.

They frowned since they didn't want to make the food. They just want to eat it. But since they can't argue with Kakashi they nodded.

They departed into the kitchen to look for some ingredients.

AN HOUR LATER

"Hey! Dinners ready!" Shouted Ino as loud as she could. The table was set out neatly by Hinata and Tenten, Sakura, and Ino made the food.

They all took their seat and Hinata served the food. She was nervous when she served it to Neji since he was 'evil'.

They were all eager to try it since the food looked rather good. Naruto couldn't wait so he took a large bite first and turned pale. He spit out the food and yelled, "What the hell is this crap!"

Sakura looked upset. "What do you mean this crap!" she exclaimed/questioned. "Oh so you made this Sakura?" Naruto asked. She nodded. Everyone was surprised with Naruto's act and tried the food for themselves too. They all turned pale and spat the food out too. Sakura was amazed at this and was mad at the same time too!

"What are you guys thinking? Have you no taste buds? This is great!" Sakura exclaimed and tried some of her own cooking. She was surprised of how untasty it was but she wasn't going to show it. She tried to swallow it with all her might and she did. Everyone was shocked that she actually swallowed it.

"I'm leaving. I rather starve to death than eat this putrid piece," Neji spoke up. "Yeah, anyone who would eat this is just ironic," said some few people. They all nodded and left the table leaving Sakura there mouth wide open. She gave up and just left to the room where she was supposed to share with Naruto and Sasuke.

NEJI'S, TENTEN'S, AND LEE'S ROOM

"Who knew I would be sharing rooms with you guys," said Neji looking displeased. "Yeah! Who knew I would be sharing rooms with you guys!" said Lee looking happy. Neji just scoffed and went to get his pajamas. He made his way to the bathroom to change but noticed that the door won't budge open. "Who's using the frigging bathroom!" shouted Neji banging the bathroom door. "Stop banging the door Neji! Just wait! Sheesh! Give a girl some time!" shouted Tenten through the door.

A few minutes later Tenten came through the door dressed in her pajamas. It was a pretty pink color and looked very comfy. Neji was still fuming about how long Tenten was. He mumbled and went in the bathroom and slammed the door and changed. He came out a few minutes later in black pajamas. "Lee, aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" Neji asked. "No! I can never change out of my green jumpsuit Gai gave to me! This jumpsuit proves my youthfulness!" says Lee with fire in his eyes. Neji shook his head and Tenten sweat-dropped.

INO'S, SHIKAMARU'S, AND CHOUJI'S ROOM

"Great, I have to share rooms with you guys while Sakura shares it with Sasuke!" said Ino sarcastically. "I don't care. As long as I'm with Shikamaru I'm happy," said Chouji. Ino just went into the bathroom and change into her purple pajamas. She came out a few minutes later. "Shikamaru, aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" she asked. "No, too lazy," he complained. Chouji went in and change and came out a few minutes later.

"I'm tired," Shikamaru said. "I'm hungry," said Chouji. "Yeah, me too. Sakura's cooking was beyond the paranormal. But let's just sleep now. I'm way too tired to do anything else," Ino said. They nodded and jumped into their beds. "But then again, I'm too lazy to sleep," said Shikamaru. They both stared at him like he was crazy and turned off the lights and slept while Shikamaru just lay there probably too lazy to sleep.

KIBA'S, HINATA'S, AND SHINO'S ROOM

"Hey Hinata! Aren't you just tired from the drive and hungry from Sakura's beyond the paranormal cooking?" asked Kiba. Hinata blushed. "Y-yes Kiba," said Hinata. Shino already left to change and came out with the same thing he was already wearing. "Shino, didn't you change?" asked Kiba. Shino nodded like it was the most obvious thing. He was wearing the same thing he has always worn. Wow, really obvious don't you think? Hinata went in to change into her nice little pajamas like you see on those cute little innocent girls. It was a nice baby blue color. Kiba didn't really change into his pajamas. As a matter of fact, he really didn't change at all.

"Well, since it's late and we're all really hungry from Sakura's beyond the paranormal cooking, let's go to sleep!" suggested Kiba. The two people nodded and jumped into their beds and turn the light switch off.

NARUTO'S, SASUKE'S, AND SAKURA'S ROOM

"I am so hungry. Sakura, this is your entire fault! If it wasn't for your beyond the paranormal cooking I wouldn't be starving to death!" complained Naruto. "Shut up Naruto-baka!" shouted Sakura and bonked him on the head. Sasuke got a little paranoid and went to the bathroom to change. He came out and Sakura came in next. A few minutes later she came out and had some pink pajama dress that was girly and just looks nice but doesn't look very comfy. It was probably to impress Sasuke who didn't really care. Naruto just took off his orange suit and voila! His pajamas! Impressive eh?

They all yawned and jumped into their beds and slept.

………………………………………….

((yawns)) Wow! I'm tired too! Its cause I wrote this at night. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It is a pretty long one. Please review or else you will know what happen, you will get thrown by a forking beach, by me!


	3. Chapter three: Did I just saw

Chapter three: Did I just saw…

Ahahaha! Third chapter for me! Yay I rock!

Natsuko: sorry, but you actually suck…

Why are you even here?

Natsuko: to tell you that you suck…

Well leave…just leave. ((Makes hand motions)) Or I will throw a forking beach at you…

Natsuko: are you threatening me?

((Throws a forking beach at Natsuko))

Anyways…a little OCC but you don't mind right?

…………………………………………………..

Everyone got up super early today to start their fabulous vacation. Well, at least they TRIED to get up super early. Naruto didn't really get up SUPER early, just early. Tsunade was about to tell them something.

"Okay, since you're all here why won't you guys go do whatever you want! In this beach of course." "Hey how come the guys get to do whatever they want, and we girls don't?" whined Sakura. "Oh, I mean as in all you guys," said Tsunade. "Guys?" whined Sakura who was still there when all the other girls already left. "Yes, guys! Now go since you're a guy!" said Tsunade who was getting annoyed and left.

Sasuke was sitting in a little lounging chair and drinking some lemonade. To be specific, it was pink lemonade. He was getting a little annoyed since Naruto was being an idiot and kept on asking him to spar and play water polo and all those insane games. Sakura, was trying to _impress_ Sasuke by being herself: stupid and obsessive.

Just then Sasuke saw something that caught his eye. It looked like an image of Orochimaru and his slave Kabuto. "Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed and fell off his chair.

Orochimaru, lying on a chair TRYING to get a tan, turned his head and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke kun! It's so great to see you! How long was it? Um…" said Orochimaru but paused for a while. "I saw you on Friday at the supermarket when you were buying containers," said Sasuke. "And oh yeah, that was not long ago. It was two days ago," he finished. "Oh! Yes, I remember now! I was calling out your name, but…you were ignoring me…" said Orochimaru sounding a little sad. "Give me a break," mumbled Sasuke.

"Ahh! It's Orochimaru! Run for your life!" shouted Naruto who jumped back and got into a ninja stance. "Oh silly, silly, little Naruto. It's my vacation and I don't want to ruin it by dealing with a little paranoid person such as yourself," said Orochimaru putting one of his hand out making a little motion with it and the other on his hips. "So, you're not going to kidnap Sasuke from us?" asked Naruto. "You're making Sasuke sound like an object. But anyways, nope! Not today! But I will get you next time after I enjoy my vacation and get a new tan," said Orochimaru and went back to his chair to tan himself. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat-dropped.

NEJI, TENTEN, AND LEE'S GROUP

"Isn't this just fantastic! Me and you two on a beach, together!" said Lee and smiled with a ping on his teeth. "Yeah! I love the fact Tsunade sama is giving us a break," said Tenten and went in the changing tent to change into her swim suit. She came out a few moments later with a pink swimsuit that has white polka dots on them. She jumped into the water along with Lee and had fun playing with a beach ball or something. Neji, lounged on a lounging chair and peeked at them through his book. _Those poor souls. I feel so sorry for them. But it's their fate. Can't change it can they? _Thought Neji and looked at his book again.

"Hey Neji! What are you reading?" said a voice. Neji looked up from his book and saw a face close to his and looking down at him. It was Tenten and she was staring at him and his book. "Why does it matter to you about what I read?" scoffed Neji and looked down to read his book again. "I was just wondering. Why won't you come join us? You look…lonely," said Tenten. "No, I'm fine. This book is all the companionship I need," scoffed Neji again and looked down at his book again. Tenten shrug and was kind of mad that she tried to be nice to Neji and he denied it. Didn't that ALWAYS happen?

SHIKAMARU, INO, AND CHOUJI'S GROUP

"Yeah! Vacation!" shouted Ino. Then she stared at Chouji who was eating and Shikamaru…being lazy! "I'm hungry though. We still haven't eaten anything since Sakura's beyond the paranormal cooking," whined Ino. "Hey Shikamaru! Do you think you can get your lazy ass to get us some chow to eat?" asked Ino. "Nah. Too troublesome…" said Shikamaru. Then Ino turned red. "GET US SOME FOOD NOW!" she fumed. Shikamaru just did as he was told and went to get them some chow to eat since women were troublesome and he didn't want to deal with them.

KIBA, HINATA, AND SHINO'S GROUP

"Hey Shino! What the hell is wrong with you? Get in the water and take off that unfashionable oversized overcoat!" shouted Kiba from the water. Shino adjusted his glasses. "No…" he said. "Don't kill everything man! Come on! At least change into swimming trunks!" shouted Kiba. "Where will my bugs go?" asked Shino. "Let them swim too!" said Kiba. "My friends don't like water," said Shino. "K-kiba why won't we just leave S-shino alone," suggested Hinata. "Yes, listen to her and leave me alone…" said Shino and TRIED to look for bugs at the beaches. You…can't really find bugs at the beach.

Tsunade was trying to be a lifeguard to save unfortunate souls from drowning. Actually, she just wants to order people around. "Hey! You over there! No touching seashells! You! No eating seaweed! Hey boy on my left! Don't even stare at me!" Tsunade ordered.

The day was going on fine and everyone was having fun. Or at least some people were.

……………………………………………………..

Damn! I'm tired! I'll write more later but now I need to go somewhere. Sorries, but its not like I'll be gone forever, right?

Natsuko: I wish you were gone forever!

I don't think so. Go home Natsuko, just go home.

Natsuko: I don't want to. I wanna stay and make stupid remarks.

You were thrown by a forking beach! You're suppose to die!

Natsuko: I'm invincible! Ahahahahhaha!

((throws another forking beach at Natsuko))

Glad she's gone right? Ahahahahaha…please review! Thanx lots!


End file.
